marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shevaun Haldane (Earth-616)
, ; ; formerly | Relatives = Ranulph Haldane (father, deceased); unnamed brother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Darkmoor, England | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government agent; Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human empowered with a piece of the fabric of the universe, new kind of mutant; Technology user | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bernie Jaye; Geoff Senior | First = Hell's Angel #1 | HistoryText = Shevaun's father Ranulph was one of the Mys-Tech board members. She watched as Mephisto killed her father. Though her father kept secret from her the details of Mys-Tech, she felt responsible for the evil her father and his friends committed and swore that she would see Mys-Tech destroyed. A being calling itself Dark Angel approached her. Shevaun was given a fragment of the Fabric of the Universe, which attached itself to her flesh and became her costume, granting her enormous power and knowledge. As Hell's Angel, Shevaun battled the forces of Mys-Tech for many months, working with the X-Men and forming a close friendship with Psylocke. She also spent a large amount of time investigating the spirit realms, and allied herself with the fragmented souls of dead superhumans including Nighthawk and Nuke of the Squadron Supreme and Vakume of Salem's Seven. Shevaun came to the conclusion that the Darkangel had manipulated her and hidden details about her powers. Shevaun aided several other heroes in defeating Mys-Tech during the Mys-Tech Wars and absorbed the effects of the UnEarth to prevent the destruction of the Earth after Death's Head II and Wolverine slaughtered two of the members of Mys-Tech, and disrupted their delicate control over the Earth. She joined with Motormouth, Professor X, Death's Head II, Doctor Strange, and Albion to turn back time to before the Mys-Tech Wars, preventing Mys-Techs plans and saving the world. Most recently, she has been seen working for Tony Stark as his mystical consultant, helping him with the Dark Bride and infiltrating Svartalfheim to take on Malekith the Accursed. During the events of Revolutionary War, a tired and frustrated Shevaun was found that paying her father's debt to Mephisto was elaborated plan by the Mys-Tech to come back through her fragment of the universe. Wanting to prevent this from coming to pass she made deal with Mephisto which played right into their hands. | Powers = Shevaun's costume is part of the Fabric of the Universe. She can employ various types of energy blasts. She can detect energies. By opening the portal to the "void", she can absorb energies and have attacks pass through her body. She can manipulate gravitons to fly. Shevaun also has extrasensory abilities which are further enhanced by her goggles. She was stated to possibly be one of the most powerful beings in existence. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = Costume | Transportation = | Weapons = Graviton Phase Blaster (alters time in an area), others. | Notes = * Shevaun has a great deal of knowledge about melding magic and technology. * After being empowered with a piece of the fabric of the universe, she was detected by Cerebro as a mutant of a new kind or strain. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Regulation Category:Human Mutants Category:Artificial Mutants